The auction
by UndeniablyNotHere
Summary: SasuNaru • Never in all his months of knowing them, did Sasuke think that Suigetsu and Karin's fights would actually bring about something good, but they did. YAOI.


**• Disclaimer: **... I don't own Naruto, as much as I wish I did. That privilege belongs to Masashi kishimoto.

******• **Summary: Never in all his months of knowing them, did Sasuke think that Suigetsu and Karin's fights would actually bring about something good.

******• **Pairing: SasuNaru  
******• **Rating: Please do not read if you don't like Yaoi.

**_• _Inspiration**: A wonderful person who roleplays the Sasuke to my Naruto! Please welcome; Eimin - the eternal sleep! Thanks to her I was able to complete this little bit of fun for valentines; seriously guys and girls don't take it too seriously, just because it doesn't fall into swing with the manga, it's set a ways way back in it -Winks.-

[Also: Beta-d by; Maz]

* * *

**_• _ **The auction **************_•_**

Uzumaki Naruto prided himself on being a man amongst men.

And as he stood there, admiring—if you could call it that—himself in the mirror, it was that pride exactly that stopped him from grabbing his junk and running out of the small building screaming, 'You can't have them, they're mine, all mine I tell you!' In perhaps, a little less dramatic fashion. It didn't stop him, however, whispering soft, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," murmurs to them, while patting his tight fabric covered crotch.

Seriously though, erection or not, anyone and everyone with decent eye sight could make out the oh so lovely outlines of his poor, poor manhood. It was as good as walking around naked, if you asked Naruto. Hence the reason his patting had become a little harder, as if he was attempting to push it inwards and out of sight, "I promise you, mini me, I won't let those greedy little people out there see you!"

For the most part, he intended to keep that promise and not draw attention to that particular part of his anatomy but when the door behind you opens, and you're so absorbed with telling your modesty everything was going to be okay that you don't notice a poor, shy Hinata walking in, you can't help, but be at fault for breaking it immediately.

From behind him, Hinata could only blush and open her mouth, stammering nonsense words quietly. The blush that grew on her face raged to the point that one would think someone had just splattered dark red paint across it, before Naruto finally noticed her. With a pretty embarrassed blush pushing its way up his cheeks, he couldn't pull his hand up fast enough, and rub the back of his neck giving glances between the real Hinata, and her reflection in the mirror. His brain slowly surmised what the dark haired girl could possibly be thinking with a face like that and unsurprisingly he began to piece what he was doing with what he _could _have been doing. It didn't take the idiot long to realize what it must have looked like to Hinata.

Both hands flew in front of his face, arms outstretched, and he waved them frantically, shaking his head. "Ahh Hinata! It's not what it looks like, I was-"

"I'm s-sorry, N-Naruto! I should have knocked!" Hinata shook her head, backing out the open door behind her, eyes glued to the wooden floorboards.

Before Naruto could carry out a rectification of the situation, Hinata was gone, the door slam echoing in the room as he finished, frustrated, "-not pleasuring myself, I swear!" A sigh escaped his lips and he dropped his hands to his side, looking very much like he had just been slapped in the face with a fish.

In retrospect, maybe it was a good idea Hinata didn't actually hear that last part. It would have more than likely shoved some rather vivid images into the girl's brain that Naruto really didn't need her imagining… like the size of his 'mini me' for example. She'd probably faint, and Naruto would be blamed and beaten up for it. If only Hinata didn't have an abnormal problem with fainting at the most awkward of moments.

And considering the situation, awkward certainly applied.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he didn't focus on the shut door for too long before turning back to the mirror. That entire situation could and would have went a whole lot better if he hadn't been wearing such tight, alluring clothing. It wasn't his fault though, it wasn't as though he specifically choose what he had to wear to this entire farce of a _'one day, one date auction house!'_

And to think it was all _their_ fault.

Embarrassing him just because they can't keep their money where their pockets were. He thoroughly planned to be the biggest nuisance he could be after this whole charade was over.

Turning his body to the side, he pulled the tight black material against his chest outwards and then let it snap smoothly back into place. Through all his hazy, semi-angry thoughts, the one that stuck out the most and the one he was happy to shout out loud was,

"Why do I have to be auctioned off just because_ they're_ in debt!

OoOoO

Uchiha Sasuke scanned the crowd around him, happily smiling away and enjoying their holiday. It made him sick to his stomach. All he could see was people holding holds, kissing against walls, laughing and just generally being in love. What annoyed him most though, was the appreciative glances some of the girls walking past, gave him. He'd never admit it, even through threat of death, but the only person he wanted giving him looks like that was a certain blond moron whose chances of being in the same village as him that day were slim to none.

By all accounts, the only reason Uchiha Sasuke would ever admit to stepping foot in such a pathetic little village showered with pink hearts and peppy hand-made paper flowers all over the place was because someone else forced him, hn-ing and tch-ing the whole way in. If he told anyone that, their immediate thoughts would be—it was all Karin's fault. But actually... it was a joint fault between his whole team though Suigetsu had been the first to mention it.

The sword obsessed... Sasuke, was too miffed to even think up an insulting name... whatever, had concocted some shitty story that there was an apparent sword rumoured to somewhere nearby. Sasuke personally thought it was a load of bullshit. He was sure Karin and Suigetsu had for once in their life worked together, and made up a viable story so they could have a rest and find a sword…

On a holiday, Karin hadn't shut up about for a good half a month.

Valentines day was fast becoming the bane of his existence aside from his damned brother. He vaguely remembered this village advertising it on their travels; explaining it was having a 'one day date for Valentines' auction where the proceeds would go directly to the person who would have to donate it to someone or some charity in need.

Which meant, like any other self respecting pervert, Suigetsu was there to ogle the girls and boys on display and Karin was there to find a date since Sasuke had so venomously refused—leaving the saddened girl with nothing on such a very special day. The whole day made him sick to his stomach; it was so pointless. And yet somehow Sasuke had agreed to their demands of attendance after a kind hearted "please" from Juugo.

Sasuke figured, once they had arrived and settled into their hotel for a night, that Juugo must have been in on it as well.

So there he was, sitting in a café in this pathetic little village, letting his team indulge in their pathetic little romances while he brooded about how he had been tricked and guilt tripped into the trip by a team he really should just leave behind. Seriously though, sometimes he had to really try hard to remember why he needed them.

_Fuck you, Itachi, it's always your fault._

OoOoO

It was finally time for the auction to begin, and Naruto had been pulled out of his room by the third member to join him on his mission: Sakura. The teen had found Hinata, passed out cold barely a meter from Naruto's dressing room, just minutes after sending her to go get him. Sakura had rolled her eyes, woke Hinata up, and dragged Naruto out of his room to the backstage area of the building.

If anyone ever so much as hinted mentioning the whiny, pleading noises he had made as he was dragged, he'd already made the mental promise to Rasengan their ass off.

He was all ready to run off the moment she left again, only to be frozen in place by a twitch and a threatening aura resonating off the woman as she told him to stay put while she went and sorted out poor Hinata who was, by then, awake but having some problems walking which Sakura easily put down to being horrified by seeing Naruto in tight clothes; Naruto didn't even pass a remark in return.

The moment she left, Naruto had decided to hide, well…

He would not degrade himself to the point where he would admit to hiding from an event such as the one he was in. He's not so afraid of being sold for a day that he had to _hide _behind a curtain backstage… where both Sakura and Hinata were eyeing him from behind, stifling their chuckles as one of Naruto's hands gripped the curtain and the other covered his man-pride.

It wasn't his fault he was holding a feeling of being so uncomfortable in what he was wearing that he couldn't fathom how on earth Rock Lee liked wearing such tight clothes. In fact, if anyone asked, he was behind the curtain so people wouldn't have to see his dashing good looks more than necessary due to said tight clothes.

Vaguely, he wondered if the other men and women to be auctioned were wearing such silly clothes and his question was answered as they walked, happily chatting to one another, into the backstage area as well, taking little notice of Naruto who had all but buried himself in the large, long curtain, still clutching his man-pride as though it needed permanent protection while in the building at that particular time.

When the presenter called for the women first, to come out on stage, Naruto caught a glimpse of just a corner of how many people were there, and his eyes showed every inch of the emotion he felt; Down. Right. Terrified. For such a small community building, there sure were quite a few people there, he bravely poked his head around the curtain, and scanned the happily chatting crowd.

Such a strange assortment of characters had turned up too. As he scanned the crowd, he was hearing the cheerful girls on stage laugh as they were auctioned off one by one, he realised that as nervous as he was, this really was just a bit of light hearted, innocent fun for all involved. Scanning the crowd again, his eyes bugged as they landed on who, he thought for a second, was Sasuke and then shook his head as he realised it was just some dark haired girl.

He couldn't keep his grin from falling into place; he'd just mistaken some female for Sasuke. He made a mental note to mention it the next time he came across the bastard in their next Sasuke retrieval mission. Of course he'd make sure to say it after they had fought and he'd won; that way Naruto wouldn't have to risk getting his face punched in for mockery.

Finally, some time later, the women had gone off to their dates for the rest of the day, leaving the presenter to call the men on stage.

Sakura returned with a healthy Hinata in tow as the last man minus Naruto walked onto the stage. Naruto didn't notice until he felt a hand on the scruff of his neck tug him out of his hiding place and said, "You're meant to go with them, idiot." Naruto turned and faced her as she let go of him and he made the saddest face he could, only for Sakura to give him a frightening face that made him retract it.

"You know," He replied, "we should have dragged Neji to do this; he's obviously better suited to be sold off. I mean… he is prettier but then again, I suppose he lacks the manly qualities I have." Naruto tapped his chin, grinning as his words caused Hinata to giggle and Sakura to scoff.

"If you were more of a man, you might have even stood up and refused to do this. But no, look at you, all preened and proper in such revealing clothing. All to pay back debts you didn't even build up, Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned. "So mean, Sakura, so very, very mean."

She shrugged. "Just get out there before your late entrance draws any more attention to you."

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied, saluting her, only to (almost) run to join the other men as she stepped forward threateningly.

In all fairness, everything she was sprouting was the truth. He remembered quite clearly sitting in the Hokage's office, being told that his newest mission was helping fund raise enough money to get Konoha (aka Tsunade) out of debt and that to start it off she had the perfect idea.

That perfect idea had landed him here, in a village quite far from his own, alongside Sakura and Hinata who was there only to make sure he didn't bail out as he was sold for a day made for 'love'.

OoOoO

If anyone asked why Suigetsu was sitting in a room full of all sorts of characters with an arm around his neck and a sharp tongued mouth whispering sweet death threats down his ear if he didn't stop commenting on how cute some of the girls looked in their little skirts, he'd tell them the truth… the red head bitch beside him had threatened to evaporate him over a fire if he didn't agree to help her attend this little auction.

It wasn't because he was actually threatened that he agreed to go with her. It was more he realised that yes, there would be cute (legal) teens selling themselves for an innocent date in cute little skirts. And when the woman were being auctioned, Suigetsu had been the one making little cat calls, making them all blush, but not one of the ones bidding—Karin had threatened to snap off his dick limp if he even so much as spent a penny of the money she wanted to use in the auction.

So when the women were all gone, he had wanted to go, only to be violently locked in place by Karin who was adamant that until she had won a date for the day, she wasn't leaving and neither was he. So he was stuck making silent comments about how cute the girls he had seen were while Karin tried to focus on bidding for a decent person, only to find that every time she wanted to, Suigetsu pissed her off and they ended up arguing and she lost her chance.

Now down to the last bid, a cute blond guy, Karin had sent a dangerous glare to Suigetsu telling him, if he pissed her off once more… he was dead meat. The bidding started and Karin was amongst the first to bid and as the numbers started getting higher, Suigetsu couldn't help but chuckle silently. The look on that blond's face was hilarious, he obviously didn't think he was worth much.

And then the face got even funnier… and Suigetsu's laugh echoed in his little area, overshadowing Karin's voice, meaning her latest bid for the man wasn't heard, and Suigetsu vaguely heard the word "twice" before he was smacked around the head. He jumped up, glaring angrily at Karin as she got up, not noticed by the auctioneer and left the room angrily thinking she had lost her bid. Suigetsu, still standing, turned to face the bidder. "That man standing is the last bidder? Are we sure?"

Suigetsu's face drained partially of colour when he realised he had just bid on the man. "Any more bidders for Mr. Uzumaki? No? Going once, twice… sold to the man standing!" It drained even more when he realised he had won and there was no way in hell Karin was going to give him money to pay however much it was he had just won the guy for.

Maybe he could take back his bid… He looked to the blond's face, and winced. Nope. It was a face that said, embarrass me and you'll feel the real meaning of pain. He frowned and fell back into his seat. Great, he'd just bought himself a date for the day, Karin had stormed off, and he hadn't any money to pay. Che, just perfect.

OoOoO

An hour of frustrated attempts to ignore what had happened, later, found Suigetsu and Naruto walking alongside each other. Suigetsu had just planned to up and leave but he'd been caught by the blond's pink haired friend telling him that his date would be ready to meet him at any moment. He really didn't think her grin could get any wider. It looked painful and yet on her it looked attractive. Personally, he wanted to ask the pink haired chick out but when he opened his mouth to ask, he found maybe it wasn't a good idea when she sent him a sweet, but violent smile. It was as if she knew what he was thinking.

It was quite like Karin's smile, actually.

So there he was, walking down a path, trying to think of a quick and free way to get rid of the blond when the other just had to go and open their mouth. "So, Suigetsu, you want to cough up the cash, go get food, go through with this date and pretend it never happened already?"

Man, this man was blunt. Suigetsu chuckled under his breath. "Well actually, to be honest, I didn't bid on you. This chick that's run off did and she's got your money." He replied, hands behind his head as he walked towards his hotel, not caring that the blond was following, "What's your name anyway?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. And no, you won, you pay, so get the money from somewhere." Suigetsu snorted, and eyed the man's attire and chuckled when Naruto noticed it and turned bright red. "Don't stare at me you pervert!" They turned a corner and Suigetsu grinned; there was his hotel.

Glancing back to Naruto, he shrugged. "I'm not a pervert… well, not a gay pervert, anyway, so don't worry." Naruto gave him a look.

"Oh don't you just make me feel, oh so much better." He replied coldly. Naruto hadn't even wanted to do this auction thing in the first place but when he ended up being half bullied into it, he had thought maybe he'd find a girl for the day and it wouldn't be so bad. Then this asshole came along, acting all asshole-like and of course it put Naruto in a bad mood.

Suigetsu easily picked up on that bad mood. "Look, fine, I'll get the cash off the boss, pay you… and you can go home—you've given me another mouthy company on this journey alone—happy?" Naruto scoffed but stayed silent, contemplating more than likely, Suigetsu mused to himself before Naruto nodded.

"That's fine with me." He said shortly. Damn, Suigetsu mused, this idiot could rival Sasuke's mood swings. He noticed out of the corner of his eye as Naruto kicked a stone as though it was an enemy. If only Suigetsu realised how right he was.

Inside the hotel, Suigetsu had led Naruto down a string of corridors until they ended up outside his room and he knocked on the door. Naruto gave him an expectant raise of an eyebrow as he shrugged and muttered something about a violent bitch holding the keys. Naruto chuckled, feeling Suigetsu's pain. He would never call Sakura a bitch but she was pretty violent when she wanted to be.

Naruto heard shuffling before the door opened. He planned on just standing their smugly eyeingg up Suigetsu's leader with the idea that if the man, woman or whatever turned out to be a jerk, he'd insult his ability to lead—when a voice and a face he recognised all too well came into view. "Suigetsu, you bought an idiot."

Naruto's face flushed. "I'm not an idiot you bastard!" At least they weren't physically attacking each other.

"Eloquent as always, I see, Naruto." Sasuke knew if they started fighting the hotel would fall, not them.

Naruto glared. "At least you learned my name, Sasuke." Why did it have to be in a hotel they met again?

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto tilted his head towards Suigetsu and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Your team mate bought me for valentines; I expect my money."

Sasuke shot Suigetsu a dangerous look.

"Hey, don't drag me into your fight… it was an accident, Karin's fault!" Suigetsu held his hands up in a mock surrender. If the boss and Naruto knew each other, he would be dead if Sasuke set the fault to him, especially as it didn't seem like a pleasant acquaintanceship. Finally the look died down and Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto.

"…Suigetsu, shove off. Moron, get in here, I'm not fighting you."

Naruto made to retort but could only make stupid spluttering noises as he was pulled inside. It sure was a surprisingly far cry from the 'let's attempt to murder each other on sight' that he had been used to. As the door slammed behind Naruto, Suigetsu could only blink. Feeling somewhat strange being left alone in the hallway. And then, just before he walked off, a thought occurred to him.

Did Sasuke just steal from him?

OoOoO

They'd barely been in the room ten seconds before Naruto had angrily started a fight after a simple, "Hn, you shouldn't be here, idiot." from Sasuke.

In those seconds following, Sasuke barely managed to inch his head away from Naruto's line of fire as a tightly clenched fist brushed past his cheek and indented the door behind them with a hissed out, "Asshole," to accompany his attack.

Too bad for Naruto, thanks to his lack of reaction after, Sasuke was able to pull his own fist back swiftly and send a painful blow to Naruto's stomach, making Naruto's hands fly to the source of the pain as he stumbled backwards, grimacing and gasping.

"Y-you bastard!" He coughed, sucking in a deep breath.

Sasuke's lips twitched into that familiar smirk. "Che, moron."

Naruto's eyes flashed at the familiar insult; the ache dimming under the strength of his irritation as his bull-headed stubbornness returned and he launched another assault. His next attempt allowing him to grip tightly onto Sasuke's shoulders, digging in his blunt nails and causing Sasuke to hiss. He pulled his knee up and went to send an ego damaging knee flying towards Sasuke's privates.

For a moment, he was so sure it was going to connect, if the somewhat shocked look on Sasuke's face was anything to go by. But no, like usual, Sasuke pulled himself out of his emotions long enough to block the attack by gripping Naruto's wrists and using the moment of Naruto's imbalance to swing them around, sending them both crashing into the wall beside the door.

Whatever breath they had, was knocked out of the pair of them especially once they noticed their position. They were pressed flush against each other. Sasuke didn't seem to pay much attention to it but dressed as he was, and standing how they were, Naruto was paying plenty attention and spluttered indignantly. "Get off me bastard!"

In all normal circumstances, Naruto would have arched his back away from the wall and pushed towards Sasuke, breaking the hold before backing off but the situation had caused a somewhat embarrassing reaction as when they had crashed together, Sasuke's body had practically rubbed against Naruto's and caused a very bad, obvious problem.

Aka, now Naruto's 'mini me' had come roaring to life.

As he raged, he could only hope that Sasuke hadn't noticed how the situation was causing Naruto to respond. Whether or not he did, Naruto didn't know because Sasuke reacted how anyone would with their enemy struggling beneath their hold. He pinned Naruto harder, tightened his grip, and suddenly, he thrust his knee between Naruto's legs, pressing up, stilling Naruto instantly.

A dull throb ached in his groin and instant thoughts of thrusting his hips into Sasuke's filled his mind and he struggled to focus on the fact the pair of them were meant to be fighting. At least now he knew Sasuke knew of his growing erection. This was unfair! He wasn't attracted to Sasuke. Hell, they weren't even doing anything that could even cause him to be attracted to Sasuke. They were fighting for heaven's sake!

"Didn't think you were such a masochist, moron." Sasuke chuckled darkly. The words pulled him out of his flushed state and he went to head butt Sasuke.

'I'm going to kill you now you ass hole' was his mind's prepared response but what came out happened to be, "Didn't think you were such a sadist, bastard!" And he blushed… well, made his face a darker red than it already was. That certainly wasn't meant to be his reply but at least his move made Sasuke stumble.

Naruto used the opportunity to tug himself free and ram Sasuke backwards, intending to smash him into the wall on the other side of the room, stupidly forgetting that- hey! Oh look, a bed is in the way!

And the pair crashed onto it; Naruto falling on top of Sasuke, a pleasured groan echoing throughout the room, and embarrassingly, Naruto couldn't figure out whether it was Sasuke, himself or the pair of them who had made the sound. He certainly didn't think Sasuke would be turned on by their bodies falling on one another but then again he didn't think he would be either!

Sasuke's mind seemed to be going down a similar and yet very different train of thought. He hadn't a clue who had made the sound but he didn't care. All he cared about was moving his hands to Naruto's hips—as he was doing—and causing a repeat of that groan to find out that time round, it was most definitely both of them making it.

"F-Fuck! Sasuke, you p-pervert." Naruto gasped angrily, his breath fanning warmly against Sasuke's neck, he himself having fallen down as another pleasured spike tore through his body thanks to a certain asshole below him.

Sasuke chuckled. "Not so much a pervert as I am a sadist."

Naruto lifted his head up with a confused look on his face as he stared down at Sasuke. Strangely, he couldn't find it in himself to move from the position. Especially when he could feel Sasuke's hips slowly and barely noticeably moving against his, causing his breaths to quicken, but not enough to distract their conversation, just enough to keep the pleasure there.

"Huh? You're such a confusing bastard, you know that?" Naruto's mouth dropped open as Sasuke's response was to pull their hips together just that little bit harder and cause Naruto to gasp.

"Hn."

Naruto was ready to start another argument but Sasuke's eyes shone with emotion he hadn't seen in such a long time that Naruto couldn't bring himself to reply anything at all.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was doing. For once in his life, he was going with the flow and it was all caused by the expressive reactions Naruto was giving him. He grit his teeth. Why was it always Naruto that caused him to feel such warm emotions so fluently? His grip tightened and Naruto hissed at the bruising strength.

Sasuke's body throbbed at the sight. "Moron, have sex with me."

Naruto's eyes bugged at the thought, wondering when Sasuke had become so blunt. He was all ready to tell the other to get the hell off him and go fuck himself when a mouth covered his and he found himself saying, "Yes."

Sasuke stripped himself without further encouragement.

OoOoOSMUTOoOoO

"Fuck no."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean no? You just said yes not five minutes ago."

Naruto gave him a look that plainly accused him of insanity. "That was before you whipped that thing out." His eyes flickered to Sasuke's cock standing erect and then back to Sasuke's annoyed gaze.

"It's average size, you moron. You want to measure it?" Sasuke replied sarcastically, aggravation seeping into his tone.

Naruto winced. "Really?" Though he considered the proposition. "You got a ru—" Sasuke shot him a glare. "Right... got it... joking." He bit the inside of his cheek and wondered when the hell he became afraid of a little ache before remembering something: there was nothing Uzumaki Naruto feared. "Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed and relaxed his form, obviously feeling the moment had been ruined. "What, Naru—" The rest of the name was swallowed as a muffled sound; Naruto had leaned forward and cut him off, pushing their lips together and shoving Sasuke down onto the bed.

Naruto pulled back—a few frenzied seconds of making their lips swollen and wet, later—and grinned, panting softly. "I really want to do this." He paused for a moment. " I really want to have sex with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened just that bit more that Naruto's heart thumped harder as he really got a good look at the other's gaze. He was pulled down mere seconds later as Sasuke's lips were moving against his, stealing away his breath. "You're such an idiot."

"I—" Naruto was too breathless to retort and much too breathless to argue as Sasuke shifted their bodies, pushing and pulling Naruto's below him before crashing their lips hungrily together once more.

He could hear Sasuke fiddling with the button and zipper on his trousers and he lifted his hips up as he felt a soft tug trying to get them off. A second later, they were cast away and banished to the floor. Another attack of frenzied kissing later, the boxers followed them.

Sasuke was quick to grind his cock hot and hard against Naruto's and Naruto was quick to return the gesture.

A series of heavy pants and hisses echoed throughout the room and Naruto spread his legs just a little bit wider, allowing Sasuke to settle between them and move his kisses from Naruto's mouth, alongside his jaw line and up to his ear where he nibbled the flesh, causing Naruto to moan loudly.

"F-Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto writhed beneath him and Sasuke couldn't believe this was the moron who had denied him earlier. He'd never seen such a wanton, needy sight before him as he did right then.

Sasuke chuckled quietly, moving his mouth down Naruto's body, trailing his tongue over the hot skin and hovering over a nipple to murmur, "You're so needy, Naruto." and letting his hot breath fan against it, sending Naruto's body into a state of sensitivity.

He was responded with a sharp grip on his hair and a tug away from Naruto's chest. "Bastard, don't tease me." He reached up, grabbing the wrist of the hand gripping his hair and forced Naruto to release him, pulling his other hand up while resting his body on Naruto's and used his free hand to grab Naruto's other hand.

Leaning down, he licked Naruto's nipple, causing Naruto to relax and tense with a moan as Sasuke covered it again with his mouth, sucking it harshly. "I'll do whatever I think gives the best reaction, moron." The words were said with such affection that Naruto let it slide and let Sasuke pleasure him.

Sasuke shuddered with anticipation when he noticed Naruto wasn't going to fight him on that and released Naruto's hands long enough to lean to the side of the bed to pick something up from the floor; something he easily hid from Naruto who was boneless against the bed, eyes closed, still feeling the after effects of what Sasuke had already done to his body racing through him.

It wasn't until Sasuke's hands went back to their place of gripping the blond's, that Naruto felt the rough and yet not displeasing feel of a rope. And it wasn't until the blond felt Sasuke moving his arms up above his head and the roughness against both his hands that Naruto realised what Sasuke was up to and his eyes shot open.

"Sasuke, what are you playing at?" Naruto asked angrily.

Sasuke tugged tight the rope, not answering—right then, at least—and Naruto squirmed, tugging at it, only serving to tighten it.

Finally, he answered. "After that little scare earlier, I'm not letting you out of this now." And distracted Naruto by wetting his hand with his saliva, trailing it down Naruto's body and hesitating for a mere moment before clasping his slick hand around Naruto's cock and stroking it gently.

Oh, the reaction was something Sasuke was eagerly burning into his mind. He teased the head of the cock and if Naruto's arched body was anything to go by, he was heading down the right path for a good night of pleasure for them both.

Naruto's mouth was shut tight as he attempted to hold back his groans. Sasuke didn't mind though, Naruto's eyes were wide open and so expressively glazed over with lust and want that Sasuke didn't need Naruto's groans to know he was pressing all of the right buttons to drive Naruto insane.

With one hand working on Naruto cock, he shifted himself so that he could lean over Naruto and push a couple of his fingers into Naruto's mouth and command, "Suck." before leaving Naruto little choice but to open his mouth and moan loudly as he dove straight for Naruto's neck and bit harshly into the skin, marking him.

It was a miracle that Naruto didn't come. "F-Fuck, Sasuke!"

He tugged at his wrists, wanting nothing more right then but to touch Sasuke back but the damn bastard wasn't going to let him. Pushing his head back into the pillow and taking Sasuke's fingers into his mouth, he wet them fast, sucking hard, silently pleading for Sasuke to hurry up.

Naruto tried not to let his arousal induced frustrations overcome him as he bucked his hips into Sasuke's grip when the fingers were pulled out of his mouth and he whimpered, his body writhing and squirming under Sasuke's moves. He could feel the moistness against his skin as Sasuke teased his body further, trailing down it with those fingers he sucked.

Sasuke released Naruto's cock and shifted himself so he was sitting on his legs, resting Naruto's legs across his, leaving them both spread open and giving him easy access as he slid the slick finger past Naruto's throbbing cock, teasing the circle of twitching muscle there before pushing in his fingers, preparing Naruto.

Despite all his intense concentration on not forcing Naruto, Sasuke could barely keep himself in control, especially with Naruto's lusty moans and whimpers filling the room as he pushed his fingers right in, stretching the tightness within and urging Naruto with soft noises to relax.

Leaning forward, he swallowed Naruto's latest moan, covering their mouths together and forcing his tongue into Naruto's as he slowly pushed his finger in and out, causing Naruto to clench down on him. "Stop going so slowly, fuck." Naruto gasped.

Sasuke scoffed, pulling his mouth back. "Hn, such commands is what I get for being nice. Fine then, idiot, have it your way."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, thinking for a fleeting moment he had insulted the other, only to see that oh-so-dangerous smirk on Sasuke's face. And as the fingers slipped out of his ass, he realised, perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut as Sasuke shifted away from him and repositioned himself. "Ah... ah Sasuke, slick yourself first!" Naruto cried, panicking for a moment.

"Tch." Sasuke spared Naruto a glance as he curled wet fingers around his own erection and hissed out, "Have some faith, I am." before moving his hand up and down, finding it exceedingly hard not to finish himself when something so much hotter, tighter and better was waiting for him.

Naruto tugged harshly on the bindings, a lust filled grin making its way to his face as he actually managed to free himself. In a flurry of movements Sasuke most definitely hadn't foreseen, the dark haired man was on his back with Naruto positioning himself over Sasuke's dripping erection and Sasuke couldn't even get a word out as Naruto slammed himself down.

The cry that followed only spurred on Sasuke's moan as he was forced into such burning heat.

The pair had resorted by then to desperate thrusts, neither caring for rhythm as heat coiled in the very pit of their bodies. Sasuke's fingers held Naruto's hips in such a bruising manner as he forced Naruto's tight heat onto his erection, slamming into it over and over, leaving Naruto to moan, groan and whimper as he fisted his own cock.

Neither really expected to last long; it was their first time. It was messy, it was awkward, and through it all there had been secret panicked thoughts and moments of hesitation but right then, despite how much Naruto hurt, he had never felt anything better and for Sasuke, it was something completely unexpected, and yet...

"F-Fuck, Sasuke." Naruto moaned as he came, riding out his orgasm until he couldn't physically use any more energy to keep going, at which Sasuke took over, flipping Naruto so the blond was on his back and Sasuke was thrusting frantically into him, determined to finish. He was _that_ close. A few stuttered harsh pants later and Naruto made a sound as Sasuke came inside him.

The thrusting soon died down and Sasuke pulled himself out, falling backwards against the headboard, relaxed and sated against the pillow.

Naruto was utterly exhausted; his body ached or rather, it fucking hurt like hell, but at the same time he'd never felt anything so good and he practically fell asleep where he was laying, not even managing to give Sasuke a word.

Sasuke sat up and chuckled as he realised Naruto had fallen asleep. "Idiot." He panted softly, moving himself so he could pull Naruto into a more normal sleeping position. He knew when the next day came around that he would have to leave but for then, he indulged in holding Naruto—his last link to sanity—before he too had to stifle down a yawn and realised he wanted to sleep.

OoOoO

When the next day came around, Naruto woke up with the amount Suigetsu had bought him for the previous day next to him and a scrawled note of: "Was fun seeing you, idiot. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Which essentially, Naruto guessed, meant: don't go have sex with anyone but Sasuke. Naruto chuckled at that; as if he would choose anyone else after last night.

When he finally caught up with Sakura and Hinata a couple hours later, he was sure he'd felt bittersweet and angry that he'd missed a chance to bring Sasuke back home considering everything that had happened but instead, the smile he didn't know he was smiling widened—he'd never felt happier.

The bouncy, light mood Naruto was in was so obvious that Sakura picked up on it, alongside some other rather amusing things like the slight limp Naruto had in his step as they walked back to Konoha. "…Naruto, did you know you're limping? Did you and your buyer have sex? Because you know, you didn't have to go that far with them."

She chuckled behind her hand and Naruto blinked, taking a moment to process what Sakura said before he began spluttering, panicking, shouting and waving his hands, denying having sex with Suigetsu over and over again. Sakura burst out laughing louder while Hinata froze in her tracks. "N-Naruto had sex?"

Naruto stopped shouting the moment he noticed Hinata was about to fall over from fainting and as he forced Sakura to carry Hinata home on her back, he all but gave up trying to save his modesty. It could have been saved, truly could have, if it weren't for that damn Uchiha.

Damn Valentines day. Damn _Sasuke_.

-Fin.-

* * *

**_Review, please?_**

This is mainly by contribution to valentines day... I tried to give it a plot... really, honestly, I did, maybe you'll see it if you read! Did it amuse you? ... annoy you? ... hate it? Love it? Tell me how to make myself a better writer please! :D And then head over to my profile and answer the poll!

Edit: I sorted some stuff out and have hopefully made it better! The next story I work on won't just be for a holiday contribution, so it will have a lot of research and plot behind it! Nyaaah!


End file.
